Worldwide
by PromiseMeTheStars
Summary: A simple phone call, means way more to Logan then James thought.  James/Logan oneshot.


**Hello! :)**

**This is just a short Logan/James oneshot :3 Based off BTR's song 'Worldwide'. My friend Kathryn thought of the idea the other night, and I loved it. (:**

**So, enjoy!~**

**-HKM (:**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush in anyway, shape or form...but we all know their secretly boyfriends.**_ **(;**

**"The show must go on, so I need you to be strong."**

Logan sat on his couch, staring at his phone on the coffee table.

His boyfriend James was going to call at eight, it was already eight-thirty. It had been a long day at the hospital, he was waiting all day to finally go home and rest..but he was really looking forward to a call from James.

Just slightly he could feel his heart racing, filled with panic and worry.

_Maybe I should call..._

James was probably busy, signing autographs for his fans or doing an encore. Things like that made his boyfriend happy, he knew that for sure. Sighing, Logan got up and decided to get ready for bed. He had to be at work by 5 am the next morning, and he didn't want to be drowsy while working with patients.

Besides, his whole world shouldn't revolve around some phone call.

Secretly..it did.

Logan continued on with getting ready for bed; he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas. As he was getting into bed, he looked over at his phone on the nightstand by his bed.

_I think..I'll leave it on.._

He plugged his phone into the charger and left it on. Smiling to himself, he put the phone by a picture of him and James. The picture was James holding Logan from behind and giving him a peck on the cheek; it was one of Logan's favorite pictures of them together.

Whenever James was gone this long, the picture always brought a smile to his face. Simple phone calls or just short webcam chats would make Logan smile like crazy. Anything that James did made him smile...

James also always tried to call his boyfriend every night before bed, _always_.

Logan sighed and turned away from the picture. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to get some sleep.

But one thing kept over flooding his mind.

_**James**_.

He needed to hear his voice, it didn't even have to be a full conversation..just something.

Tears sprang to Logan's eyes, he wiped them quickly.

_I'm not going to cry over him._

More tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, he cracked.

Logan sobbed silently to himself as so many thoughts ran through his head.

_What if...he's with someone else?_

_I bet who ever he's with is way better than me..._

_He's probably forgotten about me already..._

Those simple thoughts, made him cry harder.

Until his cell phone rang and he froze.

He turned over and looked at who the caller was.

_**James**_.

Logan wiped his eyes and nose quickly before answering, "H-Hello?" he sniffed.

"Hey baby-...Logie..are you okay?" James asked concerned.

"Yes." Logan stated while trying to make himself sound like he _hasn't_ be sobbing for a half an hour.

He could almost hear his boyfriend sigh, "Tell me the truth Logiebear."

Some stray tears that Logan didn't wipe off slowly made their way down his face, "I'm not okay..I-I miss you...and I thought that when you didn't call that you-.." he couldn't even finish his sentence without breaking out crying again.

"Oh Logan..I-I..I'm sorry I called late...on the way back to our tour bus a huge group of fans mobbed us..they wanted autographs and everything...I didn't look at the time..baby...you know I love you...and your the _only _one that I love...your always on my mind twenty-four seven..." James paused because he was tearing up, "..we'll be together soon again..I promise."

Logan sniffed and smiled, "Really?"

"Yup, the tour ends in a week."

The mood instantly changed from depressing to happy in a flick of a switch. The two continued talking on for about an hour until Logan glanced over at the clock on his nightstand, "Jamiebear...it's getting late."

James chuckled, "So it is...I'll let you get some sleep."

"I love you James."

"I love you _too_ Logan, sweet dreams angel."

Logan smiled to himself and ended the call.


End file.
